juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2013 - SpongeBOZZ vs. Gio (Finale RR)
Beschreibung ORIGINAL-VIDEO WEGEN SEELISCHER GRAUSAMKEIT ENTFERNT http://www.facebook.com/SpongeBOZZ http://www.facebook.com/pinkpatrickbang LYRICS: (unkorrigiert von SpongeBOZZ übernommen) yo verrat uns mal wie kamst du auf dein krasses konzept / erzählst den leuten das ich mich hinter ner maske versteck / originell hast einfach brille gegen maske ersetzt / ansonsten nur den text von weekend gegen basti gerappt / und anstatt eigene initiative zu zeigen / hast du dich ganz dreist an seinen lines bedient und gebitet / hast nichts weiter getan ausser paar bars auszutauschen / gio wem willst die scheisse als finale verkaufen ?! / yo ich mute dein track - denn du hast ein und den selben punch / 50 mal wiederholt und auf 4 minuten gestreckt / rappst selber oberflächlich und erzeugst den schein als hätt's substanz / und wär spogebozz nicht dein kontrahent hätts keine relevanz / es ist nur entscheidend gegen wen du antrittst in battles / cashis clay punch arroganz und esmatix / wer ist gio ? du bist nach diesem turnier nicht mehr thema / denn das einzig interessante and dir ist dein gegner / die meisten ignorieren was für nen standartschrott du bringst / sie wollen nicht das bessere sondern der underdog gewinnt / und du kommst nie wieder zurück nach dem turnier / denn wer soll einen biter noch als künstler akzeptiern / HOOK: du bist gio und musst um zu flashen , lines aus battles biten / doch machst daraus , schlechtgetimete , zweckgereimte , whacke scheisse / yo du versuchst damit den schwamm zu verletzten / doch ich bin wie der takt - du kannst mich nicht treffen / du bist gio - renn davon denn du wirst weggebombt - vom gelben don - / ich schenk dir von - dem battlecontest - geld nen deutsches - lexikon / denn ausser einer hingezweckten aussage bleibt nix / du erfindest wörter gio hauptsache reimt sich / ich chill im beamer paffe john player special / währenddessen heuln die pussys "juliensblog faked das battle" / sie ham gar kein' plan von rap aber sind ständig am reden / gio du weisst nur der hate gegen mich hält dich am leben / schnapp das mic geh dann irgendwann vor 100 tausend menschen raus / und du blamierst dich yo denn du kriegst live nichtmal die fresse auf / du dämliches frettchen / du hast dein text nicht vergessen , du hast dich nur geschämt ihn zu rappen / jetzt zückt der gangsterschwamm waffen - ich hab mir nicht mit meim image / sondern mir ein image im gefängnis geschaffen / du nimmst dir raus meine fans zu beleidigen / tzhä... aber hast selbst keine eigenen / versuchst seit 6 jahren mit rap was zu reissen / doch wirst nie etwas erreichen / besser renn - und schreib schonmal dein testament / du bist so whack du könntest dich noch nichtmal ohne sprachfehler rapper nenn' / kickst pseudodeepen realtalkshit, der langweilig klingt / und musst 3 16er schreiben um EINE punchline zu bringn / das nimmt nie ein ende - und wärn in deiner runde / noch 3 punchlines mehr dann hätte sie schon spielfilmlänge / ich bin nich durch image sondern skill ne internetikone / yo du wiederholst dich öfter als ne simpsons episode / bring noch hundert lines in den' du mich aufs image reduzierst / doch das trifft mich nicht von einem der noch nichtmal existiert / Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos